Cammy Rogers
"Are you questioning orders, Captain Rogers?" "....... No, Commander." '' — Cammy, MSC Destruction, Season 4 Cammy is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Super Soldier Physiology *Disadvantage: Due to the synthetic mutagen implanted into her body, her body reacts negatively, rejecting the unnatural substance, affecting her mental condition and giving her random pain attacks. Her unnatural mutation often gives her disadvantages in battle, yet somehow never kills her. *Krav Maga Mastery: Cpt. Rogers has undergone countless trainings of Krav Maga (military self defense), combination of boxing, wrestling, aikido, judo and realistic fight training. It promotes finishing a fight as quickly and aggressively as possible, targeting most vulnerable parts of the body, as well as techniques of empty-hand weapon defenses (fighting/disarming armed opponents). *Commando: As a part of a unit specially-trained to carry out raids, Cpt. Rogers always keeps a serie of military items with her. *'Alighieri Withdrawal:''' After a while of spending time with Dante within his Negation range, deactivating her mutagen (as well as her pain attacks), Cammy becomes -addicted- to his presence, temporarily causing her adrenaline to course within her whenever he is near. When he is not around, her pain attacks will always feel worse, making her crave his presence. Roll Buffs: Super Soldier * Base hp: 18 *+1 damage roll * -1 opponent’s damage roll Unnatural Mutagen Rejection * Permanent hp loss (r2 every 3 cycles) * -3 mental roll * Cold Doll: - 3 opponent's intimidation on her (no debuff for her) Krav Maga * +2 for offensive combat (cqc under negation) * +3 for weapon disarming * Opponent’s defensive combat buff (any kind) is nullified Items: * Anti Super-Soldier Mutagen Bracelet (negates Super Soldier Physiology while being worn) * Indestructible Shield (damage buff applies) (throwable, boomerang) (Vibranium: immune against vibrations/sound attacks) * Twin Guns: (6 rounds each, per encounter) (no damage buff) * 3 Tiberium Bullets (+2 damage) (-2 aiming/shooting due to small radiation) * Remote Explosive (+3 damage on people & objects) (once per encounter) * Painkiller Shots (removes 1 time of HP loss) (2 shots per encounter) Personality *Loyal *Obedient *Hardworking Background PMC Red Tide ran highly classified research and experimentations upon some of the soldiers, in order to create enhanced-army. No one but Sergeant Cameron Rogers survived the artificial mutagen insertion. Her body somehow adapts and stays alive--yet still constantly rejects it. Her mental condition is affected, which has become quite an advantage for those who are above her--those who attempt to manipulate her, for now she always follows orders and hardly ever questions them. However, not many know about her mutation--even within Red Tide itself, thus she remains unmarked to this day. During her workdays in Red Tide, Cammy developed crush on Zacharias Barnham as she noticed that her pain attacks always disappeared whenever he passed by. Storyline Season 4 After Celia the Red Tide leader disappeared, with no one knowing Cammy's mutation, she is later used by the antimutants to carry raids upon Mutants. She is involved in the destruction of Mutant Support Corp and the Underground Bar of Mutants. Due to her mutagen-affected mental condition, she is easily manipulated by the government to mow down her kind. The government later decides to take Clover to be their weapon engineer, and Cammy uses the opportunity to request for a new weapon. Clover creates an indestructible shield and gifts her three Tiberium bullets. After the consecutive raids, the antimutants assemble all the squad leaders including her and a new guy named Dante. She senses her pain attacks vanishing during the meeting, which makes her wonder if Barnham is there with them, yet turns out he isn't. As she leaves the meeting, Dante speaks to her about zipping her suit down, yet she chooses to ignore him. The next afternoon she meets Dante at the gym during her daily training and she notices that his appearance removes her head pain. She is intrigued by his strength despite his cocky attitude, and offers to spar. Trivia *Cammy is originally Cammy White of Street Fighter V. *Her characterization is heavily inspired by Marvel's Captain America. *Cammy's Attorney Online sprites have two different costumes along with Captain America shield variation for each. All of them are created by fosaimaginator. Category:Characters Category:Mutants